


The Research Department

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr, a you story, competetive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 396A/N: We all know how much Sammy loves his research, so this one is for you Bruna @badasswaywardhunter. I hope you like your research too ;) and I especially hope you like this!!!





	The Research Department

It was nice for them to have the library to themselves for a while. Dean was never much for research, but Bruna and Sam? Well, they couldn’t get enough. It was like a competition when they were researching new cases. Going through the books the men of letters had provided was amazing, and it was always a race to find the monster first.

They were researching what could be responsible for the disappearances Dean and Cas had gone to investigate in some little seaside town in New England. Bruna was poring over a book to find anything that could be connected with the purple clouds and strong winds that witnesses said occurred around the disappearing people. Sam was, of course, doing the same. The pile of books stacked between them at the table was so high Bruna couldn’t see him.

Still, she’d found nothing, no related information at all. It was frustrating as hell. Bruna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I need a break.” She stood and left the room to grab a cup of coffee. She was pretty sure Sam hadn’t even heard her. They knew of twelve people that were missing, and who knew how many more in the days since they’d last heard from Dean. She sipped at the hot coffee she had poured herself. She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear Sam’s fast footfalls as he jogged into the kitchen.

“Hey, so get this…”

Bruna nearly jumped out of her skin. Sam stood in the doorway, holding an open book and pointing at something with one finger.

“Oh, wait, **this is where you impress me, right?** ” Bruna said, corner of her mouth quirking up in a little smile.

“Yeah.” Sam laughed. “I think I found our monster. It’s kaijin. Everything fits, the storm winds, the purple clouds. Apparently it’s some kind of sea monster, comes out and takes sacrifices from seaside villages in exchange for chasing off storms. Not sure why it’s popping up in New England.”

“Well, how do they kill it?”

“No idea. The book doesn’t say anything about it. But at least we have a clue where to look now right?” Sam smiled over at Bruna.

“Well, I suppose you should let Dean know.” Bruna sipped her coffee again, and smirked over the cup. “Bet I find out how to kill the thing first.”


End file.
